


Slow Dance

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: Summary: After the stress of a case, Bill just wants to spend time with you. (dancing in the kitchen)Notes: mentions suicide, but not in detail-- I'm still going to put it out there as a trigger warning though
Relationships: Bill Tench & Reader, Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Slow Dance

Bill sped home, wanting to shake the weight of the case he spent the last couple of days working on. Their prime suspect killed himself and he still had to stay in town just in case it wasn’t the right guy. All signs pointed towards him, but the local law enforcement insisted that they didn’t have enough of the proper evidence to put him behind bars. And since it technically wasn’t in FBI jurisdiction, Bill couldn’t do anything to change their minds. He didn’t even bother to turn his music on when he got in his car from the airport. 

A half hour later and his bright headlights shined through the living room windows. You were doing dishes in the kitchen when he stepped through the door, the scent of cigarette smoke following him through the house and into your shared bedroom. He rid himself of his shoes and jacket. He went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face in place of a shower for the time being. Drying his face with a towel, he met you in the kitchen. He discarded the towel on the counter. Bill placed his hands against your hips. “Hey, y/n.” 

You jumped at his touch. “Hey, I didn’t hear you come in here.” 

In between kisses to your neck, Bill spoke, “Sorry.” Another few, simple kisses. “I missed you today.” 

You turn your body around to face him, abandoning the dishes. “I missed you too.” You kiss him. 

“Come here.” He holds your hands, guiding you to the center of the kitchen. “Stay right her for a minute.” 

“Okay?” Yow drawl out. You stand in place as Bill leaves to go to the living room. Bill fumbles around looking for a record to play. 

Bill walks in as Can’t Take My Eyes Off You plays in the background. He takes a hand in yours and places his other hand on your hip. He doesn’t exactly remember how to dance properly, so the two of you sway slowly in circles. You rest your head on his chest and hear his heartbeat. 

His safe place is in your arms and it’s enough to relieve him from the overwhelming stress of the day. The song ends and so does the dance, but not without exchanging “I love you” to each other.


End file.
